


他发烧（骚）了

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: 腹黑患者攻x医生诱受关于发烧了该不该做，该怎么做，该做几次，该在哪做，etc，我一概不知道。详细请询问专业人士或老攻0v0请务必不要不对号入座w





	他发烧（骚）了

　患者攻：‘’来，医生，这个可是富含营养的，都喝下去你才能快快好哟。

　　亲摸舔咬一番后，患者攻让医生受头搭在浴缸边，跪趴着只把屁股和后穴露出来，观察一番先手指插入：哎哟好可怜，这里变得好红哦，就是不知道是烧的还是羞的？

　　然后舔穴：医生你的身体这么热，舌头都要融化了。。。你想要什么？

　　医生受扭腰：用你的大针筒来给我打屁股针～

　　患者攻肉棒在穴口磨蹭：那医生你对这个针筒还满意吗？

　　医生受舔嘴唇：型号还算过关，接下来就看你打针的技术如何了

　　患者攻挺身进入：放心，全程无痛，保证会插得医生你很舒服的～

　　剧烈运动让医生受开始冒汗，患者攻背入把汗珠舔掉：医生你里面好热情，不知道还以为你不是发烧是发情了呢

　　医生受头昏脑胀，身体乏力随患者攻玩弄。幸好攻体谅他，一边让他坐在身上环住脖子从下往上顶，一边跟他十指交扣接吻。

　　生病了感觉有点迟钝，患者攻动作很温柔，快感也很舒缓，做了一会就顺理成章地在医生受体内高潮了：医生，我把治疗你的药剂全部都注射进去了哟～

　　医生受被嘴对嘴喂了药，抱回去躺在床上昏昏沉沉的。

　　患者攻给他按摩头部穴位，暖洋洋地慢慢睡着了。

　　患者攻搂着医生受，心疼地亲他额头：医生，你退烧了，安心睡吧

　　

　　  
　　

　　医生受他发烧了。

　　有句话说得好，医者不自医。———说的就是即使像医生受这种年薪能拿七十万以上的大名医，也抵抗不住病来如山倒的热度。

　　因此，患者攻一进门就看到医生受趴在床上，连白大褂也没脱，侧着头皱着眉睡得很不安稳的样子。

　　患者攻心里顿时一阵抽痛。

　　患者攻以前是个性冷感，被医生受治好后就半哄骗半耍赖地跟他当了炮友，美其名曰雏鸟情结。

　　不过炮友会在听说对方发烧之后眼巴巴地飙车蹿过大半个城市跑来照顾吗？

　　患者攻想了想，决定先放下这个问题。他见医生受难受得脸都皱成了一团，忍不住探手去碰。

　　医生受在迷蒙中感觉到一抹微凉触在脸上，舒服得很，下意识地伸手抓住患者攻的手掌紧贴在脸侧蹭了起来，还轻轻谓叹出声：‘’嗯。。。好凉快。。。‘’

　　患者攻顿时被这样的医生受萌得心都快化了。他像逃亡一样急匆匆冲进浴室，好不容易让自己冷静下来才打湿毛巾帮医生受反复擦洗脸侧，额头，脖颈，腋窝，膝弯这几个主要血管流经的地方降温，又去精心熬了一锅甜粥耐心哄着医生受慢慢喝了，最后给他盖好被子让他发汗。

　　医生受因为他这一连串举动而脸色稍稍红润起来了，此时却眯着眼睛不安分地说：‘’你想不想给我换个方式发汗，或者，让我再更热一点。。。？‘’

　　他的语气里暗示意味十足。患者攻咽了咽口水，心想你生病了还不消停敢这么诱惑我，皱着眉头不赞同地把他用被子裹成了一个茧，说：‘’别闹，你在发烧呢。‘’

　　医生受盯着他上下耸动的喉结闷笑了一下，不依不饶地问他：‘’发烧的人那里会变得更紧更热，做起来特别的爽哦，你真的不想试试吗？‘’

　　被他这么一提醒，患者攻顿时想起了深深埋入他体内时那种湿软火热的感觉。他几乎能想象出如果能就这么顶入医生受体内，会得到高热的甬道多么热情的欢迎。。。。。。但刚到时医生受苍白虚弱的神色历历在目。他只得坚持让自己不去想医生受美好柔嫩的肉体，担忧地问：‘’医生你是不是还是很不舒服？要不然我带你去打一针？‘’

　　医生受向着他抛了个媚眼示意他靠近，双手环住了他的脖子把滚烫的嘴唇贴在他耳边沙哑地说：‘’好啊，来把你的大针筒插进我的身体里吧～‘’

　　患者攻终于被他再三撩拨到忍无可忍，腹黑属性全面爆发。他几乎是迫不及待地撕开自己的衣服，抽开厚重的被子，在医生受被冷空气刺激得颤抖之前抢先用自己的身体覆盖上去成为了新的热源。

　　医生受努力在患者攻层层叠叠铺盖下来的狂乱的亲吻中找到一瞬喘息的时机，哆嗦着断断续续地说：‘’别、去浴室做、嗯啊、在这里、我会。。。着凉。。。啊！‘’最后一个高翘的尾音却是因为患者攻的手指拂过尾椎，激起一阵酥酥麻麻的电流般的小小火花。

　　医生受本来就忙于工作没有什么斤两，现在发起烧来更是完全没有一个成年男性应有的重量，抱起来不是问题。患者攻万分仔细地横抱着医生受，放好一缸温水小心翼翼地把他浸泡进去，随后自己也跨入水中，为医生受提供一个温度适宜弹性适中的人体靠垫。看到医生受略带难受地皱着眉头，患者攻心里发疼都来不及，揩油的动作哪里还做得下去？

　　医生受却轻轻地叹息起来。温热的水中和患者攻的身体接触让他高温的身体感到十分舒适。他情不自禁地更加凑近了患者攻，主动向他怀里依偎着拱去，同时手脚也都不老实地缠上了患者攻赤裸的健壮身体，状似无辜地问：‘’你还在等什么？来啊～‘’

　　患者攻倒抽了一口冷气，顿时什么也顾不得了，咬牙切齿地开始揉捏医生受的身体：‘’医生，既然是你自己要求的，就让我先来给你做个身体检查吧！‘’

　　生病了的医生受十分好摆弄，让他抬腰就抬腰，让他张腿就张腿，患者攻几乎是不费吹灰之力地摸遍了他身体的每一寸。偏偏医生受此时身体散发着高热，触摸起来就像一个暖炉一样，让患者攻的手根本就不舍得离开。

　　难得有这么个机会，患者攻决定绝不能太过急躁弄痛了医生受，一定要里里外外仔仔细细地把他吃一遍才能餍足。因此他‘检查’得十分细致，时不时低下头用低沉的声音问医生受会不会难受，双手和唇舌则在他的嘴唇，耳垂，乳尖，阴茎，大腿内侧和后穴这些重点部位流连不去，反复揉按玩弄着。

　　医生受被摸得舒服，忍不住一声声从鼻腔里泌出低哑的呻吟，配合脸上不知道是因为痛苦还是欢愉而微皱的眉毛，禁忌般的受虐感里无力倚靠着身后男人的身体真是让神仙也要发狂。也不知道是有意还是无心， 他微微张开的嘴巴里，嫩红色的舌尖在深色口腔和整齐的齿列间若隐若现，欲语还休地喷吐着暧昧的气息，仿佛在诱惑着见到的人把这狡猾的小东西抓出来一品芳泽。

　　患者攻的呼吸骤然急促起来。面对这样的医生受，他引以为豪的自制力时时刻刻都在经受着巨大的考验。他近乎恼怒地深深呼吸以压抑自己心里涌动的情潮，坏心眼地掬起一捧捧热水淋在医生受挺立起的乳尖，阴茎和娇嫩的大腿内侧，享受着水珠把这几个部位染得更加艳丽后顺着嫩滑的皮肤四散划下隐入埋在水面之下的私处这么一场罕见的视觉盛宴。

　　''啊。。。好热。。。‘’可怜医生受早已被身体内部燃烧的烈火无情夺去了清明。他只觉得胸前和下身骤然一热，虽然眼前一片朦胧不知道发生了什么，却并不妨碍早已被调教得食髓知味的身体本能地因为热水刺激而泛起阵阵酥麻。仿佛是从骨髓深处传来了呐喊，医生受觉得他本就发痛的喉咙此时更加干燥。他不明白自己究竟在渴求着什么，只好更深地偎进身后恶劣的施与者怀里，遵循本能喃喃地吐出渴望：‘’喉咙好干。。。好口渴。。。。。。‘’

　　患者攻满足地叹息一声，扭过医生受的脸与他纵情接吻。医生受早已忘记了矜持，双唇甫一相接就忍耐不住地吮吸吞咽起从对方口腔里的唾液。患者攻讶异地感觉到他甚至主动把舌头伸了出来，疯狂席卷一切能汲取到的解渴的液体，渴望的神态犹如沙漠里干涸的旅人之于绿洲里的清泉。他干脆放弃一切主动进攻的动作，敞开了任由医生受放肆吸吮得舌头都有点发麻。两人唇舌交缠间不断地发出啧啧的声响，因为医生受的主动竟然是前所未有地激烈。

　　等到两唇在双方的气喘吁吁中终于分开，医生受依然迷蒙而意犹未尽地呢喃着：‘’不够。。。我好渴。。。‘’

　　患者攻不受控制地盯着医生受一开一合的甜美红唇，它因为刚刚被滋润过而显得更加鲜艳欲滴了。来自医生受的索求和需要让他感到无比受用，甚至更加欲火蓬发。他觉得自己心里咆哮着的野兽正在失去控制。一个称得上趁人之危的想法在这一刻从他心里升起。

　　假如能让医生受的红唇含住他的阴茎，他嘴巴里面的滋味。。。一定。。。。。。。

　　患者攻忍了又忍，最后还是决定把灵魂出卖给恶魔。让天谴来得更猛烈些吧！医生受精心保养过的美好身体浸泡在浴缸毫不设防半遮不掩的样子实在是该死地勾人－－就算是性冷淡三十年的人看了也得分分钟硬得发疼！

　　他尝试用上自己最温柔最迷人的声音，刻意压低声线变得略带沙哑，知道医生受喜欢听这种成熟男性的嗓音和腔调，想像自己就是堕天使在引诱凡人和魔鬼签订契约，极尽所能地诱惑医生受：‘’医生，我这里有很有营养的饮料哦，你不是很渴吗，要不要喝？‘’

　　说这句话的时候他拼命吞咽口水，从来不信神佛的人这时候居然在心里暗暗祈祷上天保佑不要让自己的语气显得太急迫吓到了医生受，也不要因为忍耐面部表情太过扭曲让医生受发现不对劲。

　　伪装成外婆的灰狼大概也就是和此时的他一模一样的心情。

　　幸好，大概是五年前他陪生意伙伴一起去寺庙上的那柱香生效了，又或者是六年前路过教堂投的一百元终于到账了，总之患者攻似乎在这一刻真的被神明眷顾了。医生受迷茫地微微掀开眼帘，烧得有些呆滞的目光在患者攻紧张的脸上打了个圈，似乎完全不能理解他为什么如此紧张地歪了歪头。最后，才像是空白一片的脑子里刚刚反应过来患者攻刚才说的话一样，不假思索地点点头：‘’好啊。‘’

　　患者攻心里一千个小人开始泪流满面地咬手绢。早知道生病了的医生受这么好说话，就多要求一点了。。。住进来照顾什么的呜呜呜。。。

　　幻想归幻想，现实里，患者攻却是个很理性的人，也很明白贪得无厌的道理。别的炮友条款有空以后再谈也不迟，现在当然是该好好享受福利的时候。当然，他也不会否认主要原因是他的下身已经硬得太厉害而把医生受硌得很痛了。

　　这一次完全不是刻意，患者攻的声音就沙哑而且充满了情欲的味道，就如同酒敬过三巡之后，只是碰一碰都让人受不了地微醺。医生受被他翻过身让他伏在自己腿上，跟幼年时伏在父母膝头的姿势一模一样，鼻尖正对着早已经兴奋得肿胀发硬、头部变红的阴茎。他迫不及待地动了动腰说：‘’医生，那你先帮我舔舔吧。‘’

　　医生受在一片燥热里感觉到手被引导着握住了一根大小形状都很熟悉的肉棒，后脑勺也被轻轻摁压着暗示意味明显地向着囊具凑去。鼻尖传来的并不浓烈的麝香和清淡水汽混杂的气味刺破了脑海里的迷雾让他微微清醒了一些。不过显然，在这样的色气情景下，清醒的头脑也并没有什么用处，何况他自己也同样渴望着。。。不不，这不能怪他天生淫荡，因为试过了这根巨物的味道之后，身体自发对这个男人能带来的酣畅淋漓的性爱恋恋不舍，尤其是在现在这么难受的时候，更是不能自拔地回忆起被抱在怀里做得神智昏聩的美好感觉。

　　医生受从鼻子里发出一声无意义的‘’嗯唔‘’声音，探出舌尖试探性地先舔了舔患者攻的龟头侧边。他先是像试吃甜品时尝味道一样闭著眼睛在龟头的一小块凸起区域里小口地舔了几下，好像找不到奶油一样露出了困惑且苦恼的表情。随后，他凑近了唇瓣，紧贴在表皮上亲吻着，嗅闻着，把自己的感官沉浸在成熟男性性器的微腥里。因为浸泡在温水里，它并没有什么异味，只剩下能够令人情动的清淡麝香气味。

　　从患者攻的角度能够俯视医生受此时的表情。他放松了身体伏趴在患者攻膝上，嫣红的嘴唇不断在他的阴茎上亲亲蹭蹭，发热的气息喷在茎体上有点发痒，手指摩擦着隐藏在根部的两个涨圆的囊袋，视线则完全黏牢在眼前耀武扬威的男根上。他不自觉地腰肢下压，屁股上翘，臀肌渴望地用力绷紧，似乎想要借此安抚空虚张合的后穴。医生受的脸上全都是不自知的着迷神情，仿佛他此时眼前的肉棒就是无上的美味，能够让他忘记世间一切承受的痛苦一样。

　　良久，他终于玩够了，也尝够了味道，阿呜一口就把阴茎的龟头吞进了口中。他的表情是那样满足又隐忍，眼睛里慢慢氲起了水光，仿佛在说它好大，我好喜欢，但它太大了，快把我的口腔撑裂了。患者攻几乎难以回忆起以前他是怎么样把它插进医生受后方那个更加娇嫩紧致的通道的，但从那里涌起的火辣辣的摩擦和包裹快乐却如此鲜明，盘桓在他大脑里，引诱着名为欲望的野兽一次次出笼。

　　医生受一点都不关注他在想什么，完全按照自己的步调走，舌头一开始还有些僵硬，慢慢地却‘’轻拢慢捻抹复挑‘’地熟练起来，无师自通地开始配合着每一次移动头颅的动作围住滚烫的茎身吮吸或摩挲。患者攻看见他百忙之中还抬起眼睛睨了他一瞬，一边示威一样地用力嘬了一口，仿佛在说，怎么样，我这样做你舒服吗？

　　妈的就冲现在这一幕让他死了都行啊！

　　患者攻不得不努力深呼吸，指尖停留在医生受的后脑上轻轻摩挲才能堪堪压抑住想要抓住医生受后脑勺上的头发在他温热的口腔深处肆意抽插取乐的冲动。他知道只要自己的手稍微施力，就能够轻易让自己粗长的性器刺穿医生受的喉咙，获取无上快感。。。但他已经在发烧了，此时进行深喉非但不会为他带来快感，反而增加了窒息的危险性。他绝不会放任自己的欲望伤害到他。

　　医生受倒是似乎很满意这种由他主导的情事。他奖励似的像吃棒冰一样舔舐着肉棒，为它每一次饱受刺激的弹跳和膨胀而兴奋不已。他曾经无数次在自己的脑海里描绘它的形状，而现在它就在他嘴里，温暖而粗壮，能够带给自己的无限满足。患者攻放在他后脑上轻轻抚摸他头发的手则让他觉得鼓励，他相信不管自己怎样做都会被他包容和接纳。就像现在，明明他心里欲潮翻涌，却不会为了满足自己而让他难受，也许就是因为这种温柔让他哪怕在病中都心心念念想要得到他的安慰。

　　其实口交除非是有受虐倾向的玩家或特殊爱好者，否则是很难得到生理上的快感的。阴茎粗硕的伞状头构造使它在口腔里肆虐时会堵塞呼吸道，带来窒息的痛苦感。表皮和喉管的摩擦则难以控制力度，很容易撞痛擦伤脆弱的甬道。除此之外，长时间张开嘴巴会让口水无法控制地滴落下来，形象崩坏的感觉格外地羞耻。

　　然而医生受此时却完全顾不上这些了。他虽然并不是严格意义上的性受虐者，但偶尔进行这种违反雄性征服本能的服务行为却让他格外享受。像卑微的性奴一样用嘴巴取悦另一个男人的性器，这种行为本身确实有些羞辱的意味，但患者攻的体贴却让他并不会感到受辱。相反，他像被催眠一样暂时性地忘却了头疼脑热这种生理性不适，全情投入地把注意力集中在如何给另一人带来最多的快感上。

　　医生受的口技早就饱经磨练，现在的特殊情况又让高热的口腔烫慰着敏感的表皮带来别样的舒悦。在灵巧的舌头和紧致的喉管双重刺激下，医生受很快就如愿把患者攻送上了甜美的高潮－－－无法抗拒地臀部绷紧，脸色发红，在医生受嘴里颤抖着射出热精的时候，他哑着声音说：‘’来，医生，这个可是富含营养的，全都喝下去你才能赶快好起来。‘’

　　医生受用舌根承接了咸腥的液体咽下肚中，缺氧的大脑终于慢半拍地又开始运转。患者攻虽然沉浸在高潮后餍足的不应期里，眼睛却依然看着他，这时候很快发现医生受不满地扭动身体哼哼起来。虽然被锁在自己怀里，他却下意识地乱蹭着想要把胯间抬头的性器和浴缸边缘亲密接触。他顿时意识到，自己是爽到了，之前被他又亲又摸挑起来的火还在医生身体里乱窜呢！

　　''抱歉，医生，现在就让你舒服。‘’患者攻内疚地亲了亲医生受在刚刚蹭得格外红艳的双唇，小心地扶着他让他把头搭在浴缸边缘，背对着他跪趴着，形成一个最适合玩弄和插入又不必用力的省力姿势，但除了高高翘起的白嫩屁股以外身体其他部分都浸泡在温水里，以防着凉。爱怜地轻轻掰开两瓣浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，深藏在股沟里的肉穴正可怜兮兮又紧张无比地吞吐收缩着呢。

　　''好可怜，这里都烧红了。‘‘患者攻着迷地用手指尖揉搓着紧绷的穴口，似乎想把它揉得更加艳丽。温水让医生受柔嫩的后穴微微张开，紧张和冷气又让它不断收缩，简直像是有生命一样的姿态紧紧抓住了患者攻的视线。因为之前几十年的性冷淡经验，一朝开荤，患者攻对医生受的这个隐秘花园有着难以言说的痴恋，每次看见都不自禁地想要怜惜地疼爱它取悦它，但每次进入后却又忍不住粗暴地动作让它绽放出最淫靡的媚态，最好连深处也一并灌满他的精液－－－

　　光是想像这种画面就足够让患者攻的阴茎再一次狰狞地青筋毕露。

　　他的手指描摹可怜入口周围纹路的动作不由得脱离大脑控制一样更加用力，指尖轻易地就被热水软化了的穴口贪婪吃入。患者攻在手上沾了些许肥皂的泡沫，万分小心地探入医生受最脆弱也最敏锐的甬道。他只觉得在摆脱了最开始环状括约肌的束缚后，内里更加淫荡也更加柔软的肉壁迅速缠绕上来以高热温顺的姿态热情欢迎手指的造访，不仅迅速分泌出了润滑用的黏液，甚至在指头尝试性抽动的时候讨好地主动包围夹紧。

　　早就跟男人进行过无数次性事的后穴在接受了一根手指的入侵后很快就全方面崩溃臣服，被抽插的酸慰快感让它再也提不起一点点抗拒的力气，只能全然大开来承受更多的开拓。第二根手指进入的时候医生受甚至愉快地轻哼起来，菊门一张一缩地欢迎造访者深入。

　　患者攻见状用另一只手握住医生受涨硬的肉茎上下摩挲起来，拇指摁压着充血的龟头，让他舒服地‘’嗯嗯‘’叫唤起来。深入在肉穴里的两根手指则在此时慢慢停止了活塞运动，转而伸展弯曲起来。经过多次亲密的肉体接触，他是记得医生受身体深处那个能够刺激他发出淫乱叫声的开关点的。因此，手指的摩擦弯转看似漫无目的，其实却在不断接近那一块被掩藏在软肉块里的腺体。在医生受能够觉察之前，就成功地用硬硬的指甲精准地顶在了那一点上面－－－

　　''呜。。。。。。啊啊。。。。。。‘’

　　医生受发出了小动物被猎捕者抓获致命部位时的可怜哀鸣。他的脑袋快炸开了，头痛和晕眩在前列腺被按摩时那种令人溃不成军的快感面前消失得无影无踪。随着患者攻一下下富有节奏和力道的碾压，医生受觉得自己的后穴在不断抽搐着；每一次都无法自控地把作乱的手指咬得更紧，也因此带来更加排山倒海的快感。他闭上眼睛感觉洪流般的快慰翻涌而来，从后穴深处延伸到阴茎顶端，粘稠的快乐漩涡几乎将他整个人吞没。只有身后的男人是他唯一可以抓住的浮木。

　 手指很快被分泌出的淫液沾得湿润，被手指操得嫣红出水的后穴让患者攻被欲火烧得很渴。正巧，眼前就有一口不断涌出甜美泉水的水井。他两指稍稍张开，在原本已经吸紧了的肉穴里开拓出一条窄小的细缝。里面被刺激得泛着水光的鲜红肠肉若隐若现着，就像挂在大灰狼嘴巴前的嫩肉一样散发出诱人的味道。

　　''唔。。。你干嘛。。。‘’医生受被强行开张的后穴里倒刺进来的一丝冷风刺激得咝咝吸气。

　　患者攻用动作回答了他。他俯身在瑟缩着的穴口处亲吻了一下，舌头忍不住趁机伸出在那嫩红的洞口轻轻一舔－－－

　　''－－－－呜啊啊啊！！！‘’

　　医生受没想到他居然能做到这一步。他低叫着想要挣扎，身体却绕过了大脑率先做出了反应。阴茎几乎是一瞬间就激动地涨大了一圈滴出了灼热的精液，喷溅在患者攻手上，融进了身下的热水里。肉穴则在患者攻眼皮子底下缓缓反射性张合起来，让他近距离欣赏像小嘴一样的穴口一缩一缩地夹住了他的手指和舌尖，甚至在主动把它们向深处吸入，让他能够更清楚地感觉到内部因高潮引起的痉挛抽搐。

　　患者攻半是调戏半是得意地‘’啪‘’地拍了一下医生受的肉屁股，在他惊叫的时候笑着问：‘’医生，我舔得你这么舒服吗？你身体里好热、好紧。。。我的舌头都快被你夹融化了。。。‘’

　　他知道医生正处在高潮后的不应期里，不适合太过于强烈的刺激。于是抽出手指，改成温热柔软的舌头绅士地轻轻进入。刚才那一舔只是品尝味道，准备正式开始食用之前，他还好心地在紧张的皱褶周围安慰一般亲了亲，带给那一圈布满神经末梢的敏感嫩肉略微有点麻痒的触感。

　　后穴在经历了一次强烈收缩之后抗拒着粗大异物的入侵，却对灵巧如蛇的舌头束手无策，只好无奈地任由它耐心地舔开了脆弱的守卫，刺入层层叠叠的软肉中。

　　患者攻先是绕着肠壁舔舐了片刻，尝到了肥皂泡沫的淡淡苦味。但是触感的美好充分弥补了这一点味蕾的不适。这一块分布着人体最多神经末梢的环状带不仅有着高温的肉壁，舌尖还能感觉到血管的跳动，有种仿佛是触碰到了心脏的错觉。随后是模仿性器抽插的进出动作。与柱状体不同，舌头更加灵活也更加敏锐，虽然有些遗憾进入不到深处，浅浅地抽刺和转动却也别有一番风味，搭配着嘴唇有力的吮吸和牙齿在穴口的轻咬，成功地让医生受捂着脸无意识发出了带着哭腔的甜腻鼻音。

　　确认润滑和戏弄都进行得差不多了之后，患者攻不舍地退出了高热却柔软的身体内部。他拍了拍医生受发红的股沟，眼睛贪婪地描摹着穴口充血的媚态。不停张缩的肉洞被舔得晶莹柔顺，隐约能够看见里面软嫩的穴肉，旁边还挂着些许唾液，混杂着被挤出体外的肠液，看起来意外地情色。简直像是记忆深处里的某一次、做得昏天黑地的某一次，精液从被灌满了的肠道里断续排出时的模样。。。。。。

　　患者攻暗暗咽了咽口水，不得不再一次告诫自己医生在生病，不可以做得过分，他会不舒服。

　　默念清心咒三遍后，他才又能够继续自己的动作。他凑近了那个被欺负得可怜兮兮的穴口，恶意地对准它喷了几口热气，让它惊慌失措地收缩却在发觉怎么样都无法逃开时又认命地重新绽放开来。没几下，肉穴就肉眼可见地剧烈开合起来，从肠道深处泛起的空虚感翻腾在身体里，迫使医生受呜咽起来：‘’别、别玩了。。。进来。。。‘’

　　患者攻充耳不闻，固执地继续对准穴口吹气。

　　直到医生受难耐地扭动起身体，甚至不顾难受尝试回过头来催促他，患者攻才优哉游哉地开口：‘’医生，你想要什么就说清楚。。。说不出来的话我们就不做了去休息哦。‘’每个字都近距离呼在穴口上，让它拼命收缩着呼唤能够胀满肠道抹除空虚感的巨物进入。

　　医生受眼神迷蒙地扭着腰把屁股更进一步地送到患者攻的魔爪下，转头咬着下唇泫然欲泣地说：‘’来嘛。。。用你的大针筒来给我打屁股针吧。。。。。。‘’

　　患者攻扶着自己青筋怒涨的肉棒，用坚硬的龟头在穴口边缘磨蹭，揉得股沟都泛起了晶莹的水光。后穴迫切地张开希望能吃到美味的阴茎，但它却总是狡猾地浅浅进入小半头部立刻撤出，视柔软穴肉的饥渴缠绕于无物，完全是一副意志坚定清正廉直的样子，让习惯了被填满冲撞的肉道更加难耐。大清官则戏谑地追问着试图贿赂他的嫌疑人：‘’那，医生，你对它还满意吗？‘’

　　''嗯。。。‘’医生受伸出嫩红的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，双眼上吊无辜又水光潋滟地注视着患者攻，停顿了一下好像认真思考了之后才慢吞吞地说：‘’型号还算过关，接下来就看你打针的技术如何了。。。？‘’

　　患者攻得到满意的答案，终于大发慈悲结束了这场折磨。他扣着医生受的肩膀一挺腰，长度足有十九公分的狰狞性器便‘’噗嗤‘’一声插进了期待已久的肉穴。一边插一边说：‘’放心，医生，全程无痛打针，保证会让你很舒服的啊。‘’

　　医生受低低呻吟起来，患者攻则闭上眼睛满足地叹息着，感受着异常高温的肠肉欲求不满地主动包裹着肉棒，紧紧箍着它，吸吮着它，烫慰着它，滋润着它，摩擦着它。因为长期都只跟彼此做，后穴早已经记住了入侵者的形状，长度和热度，很快就放松下来欢迎它的进入。肉壁仿佛就是最合适的剑鞘，围绕着坚硬的肉剑，与它毫无瑕疵地嵌合，让双方都感到两半残缺的圆完满相合那种天堂般的快乐。

　　也许是因为发了烧肢体感官不那么敏锐，医生受在被进入的时候并没有感到往日那种胀痛。相反，和患者攻亲密地身体相连让他觉得身体和内心都盈满了满足和温暖。他渴望着更加剧烈的撞击，更加强硬的占有和更加汹涌的情欲，让他能在身后男人的怀里忘记一切不适，只是一心一意地沉溺在他带来的快慰浪潮里。此时，患者攻体贴地停滞不动的动作反而让他愈发空虚。

　　医生受一反常态，媚眼如丝地望着患者攻，焦躁地摇晃着屁股，缩紧后穴催促他：‘’你的病难道还没好吗？快点、动一动啊。。。。。。‘’

　　患者攻脸黑了。因为性冷淡被迫禁欲三十年的痛没经历过的人绝对不能懂，此时医生受一句话差点引爆他的雷点。要不是顾念着医生在生病，而且估计是烧得没什么理智了，为了证明自己病早就好全，他现在连干死他的心都有了。

　　不过就算这样他也忍不住暗暗乍舌。医生受发烧了却展现出了相比往日一万倍的放荡。那双潋着水雾的眼睛，微微张开欲说还休的嘴唇，扭动着的腰肢，挺翘滴水的性器，还有收缩着咬得死紧的高热肠道，无一不充满了诱惑的性暗示。他一向引以为豪的自制力在他撒娇一样的催促里荡然无存，脑子里除了做做做几乎想不到别的。

　　''医生，你里面好热情啊。。。唔。。。把我咬得好紧。。。真厉害，不知道的还以为你不是发烧是发情了呢。。。‘’患者攻虽然被诱惑了，却不愿意让医生夺去主动权，一边缓缓动腰一边故意压低声音用色气又下流的语气说着羞辱的话。他知道这样的话虽然会让医生受羞涩，却也会让他更加兴奋。

　　果然，医生受的眼睛迅速湿润了，咬着下唇委屈地回望着他，胡乱摇着头好像想要否定，但是又随着他撞击的节奏从喉咙深处发出了舒适的呻吟。他闭上眼睛平缓呼吸，非常自然地轻轻抬头张开嘴唇索要亲吻。

　　患者攻如他所愿凑上嘴唇，缠缠绵绵地交换了一个热吻。在下身胶合的粘腻水声和肉体相击的啪啪声里，舌头相互吸吮的啾啾声也显得格外煽情。

　　发烧的身体本来就已经够热了，在舌吻中却觉得大脑里面有一团火在燃烧，好像整个人的温度都又烧高了几度一样。可恶的是那个男人还不知倦地热烈舔着他的口腔，似乎像把舌头完全顶进他的咽喉。几乎是不能自控地，来不及被吞咽的口水在这样强势的进攻下顺着唇边流到了下巴上。医生受因为那种口水沿着嘴角滑落的羞耻感觉恼怒地推了推患者攻。

　　患者攻不甘愿地顺着他的力道放开了美味的唇瓣。他眼睛里冒着火盯着医生受被吻得气喘吁吁脸色潮红的样子，心里小野兽的咆哮声越来越大。趁着医生受还陶醉在后穴被温柔抽插的快感里来不及擦嘴唇，患者攻的轻吻落在了他的嘴角，然后顺着那一缕银丝慢慢往下，在他的下巴和脖颈处亲吻，舔舐，吮吸，轻咬，沿途落下无数个玫红色的吻痕和牙印。

　　医生受因为常年呆在科室里不出门，肤色有点未经日晒的苍白，很容易留下痕迹，看起来特别有成就感。但他也并不是那种瘦巴巴没有肉的类型。身为一个零号，作为医生的专业知识让他非常注意身体的保健和锻炼，因此泡在健身房里练出了一身匀称的肌肉。虽然不是那种外凸的有点夸张的发达，却胸肌腹肌背肌一个不缺，让他的身体看起来修长挺拔，摸起来也是软中带硬，线条流畅，特别讨喜。只是一想到这样优美的身体或许曾经被别的炮友看过摸过亲过，患者攻就觉得心里一阵阵发酸。

　　不过，现在干他的是我，让他生病了还不忘发骚的也是我！别人？以后都不会有机会了！

　　这么想着才能勉强平静下来不趁人之危质问医生这么注意身材到底是为了勾多少男人。不过还是无法完全释怀，不只嘴上用力在医生受的颈部烙了不少鲜红的印记，胯下也忍不住又快又急地顶撞起来。

　 患者攻天生龟头比常人来得大，不仅给他咬的时候堵在喉咙里很明显容易让人有窒息感，在做的时候更是能够让医生受清楚地感受到肠道被一点点撑开胀满。医生受半闭著眼睛，脑子里都能描绘出来在身体里肆虐的那柄凶器的形状，尤其是蛮横冲撞时大得吓人的顶端。

　　在这样带着点怒气剧烈顶弄的刺激下，医生受很快就见汗了。伏趴着的姿势让细小的汗滴布满了整个雪白的背部，却又不会滴落，在浴室灯的反射下晶莹莹的。

　　患者攻见状俯下身，用唇舌温柔地替他舔掉了汗珠。他的舌头滑过紧绷的背肌、滑过对称的蝴蝶骨、滑过脊柱，最后停在了两个浅浅的腰窝附近，怜爱地舔咬起来。医生受后背很美，毋庸置疑，而且是一种中性的美，肌肉线条不会显得过分薄弱却也不会太过强壮。患者攻看着被自己舔过一遍而显得滑润的雪背，尤其是这样看起来展翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，让他觉得眼前的人好像天使一样。

　　他确实是白衣天使，但却不会有机会飞走。他只能在自己身下娇喘呻吟，白大褂被扔在门口，被做得全身泛红，被自己的精液灌满肠道！不管是谁、不管是什么，都不能把他从我身边带走！

　　''唔。。。你。。。轻一点。。。啊。。。会痛。。。‘’医生受难以忍受的求饶声唤醒了陷入偏执的患者攻。原来他刚才走神的时候摁着医生受的肩膀抽插力度太狠，他没办法找到着力点，下巴和脖子都在浴缸边缘蹭红了一片。

　　''抱歉。。。医生。。。‘’患者攻心疼不已，内疚地亲着他的耳朵安慰他。背入的姿势虽然方便接受，但做得久了承受方却会很累，膝盖也很容易受伤。患者攻就考虑换个体位了。

　　他最后决定环抱着医生受，自己向后坐靠在浴缸的另一边，然后直接把医生受就着插入的姿势翻转了一百八十度，让他双膝分开跪坐在自己腿两侧，脸则伏在自己肩膀上。

　　''......呀啊！唔－－－‘’医生受被刺激得一口咬在他肩膀上，留下深深的牙印。原本就把肠道撑满的大龟头正巧顶在了他的敏感点上，这毫无预兆的变化弄得他像被电击一样浑身发抖，一口气险些卡在喉咙里喘不上来。患者攻连缓冲的时间都不留，很快又迅速地顶撞起来，干得医生受的阴茎摇摇晃晃地吐出几口透明的前列腺液，全都蹭在了患者攻的小腹上。

　　患者攻对于肩膀上的伤熟视无睹，操干得又深又重。他特别偏好这种骑乘的姿势。因为这样做不仅能把医生受沉溺于情欲的脸看得一清二楚，方便接吻，而且即使不用力，重力做帮凶也能让他轻易地插到医生受身体深处去。虽然这样顶起来比较费力，但平时可以让医生受自己动，欣赏他羞耻的表情。至于今天。。。虽然医生大概没有自己动的体力了，但把他高温的身体抱进怀里的感觉却格外好，就像抱着一个小暖炉一样，相互依偎的姿势让他心里都暖洋洋的，比之前看不见脸好像只是纯粹为了发泄兽欲的背入好了不止一星半点。

　　医生受则有些恐惧着这样的正面插入。即使是平时，患者攻形状特殊的阴茎都足以磨得他全身痉挛，泪流满面，现在全身无力的状态下更是感觉无比清晰，连因为插入的动作而涌入的热水都能够清楚地觉察到，用这个体位简直就像是小绵羊送上门去任大灰狼摆弄一样。这样想着，他努力推着患者攻想起来。

　　  
　　患者攻也不跟他浪费唇舌。他眼睁睁看着医生受挺着腰差不多把自己的肉棒完全拔出体外，放松地吁了口气，像逃出生天的小兔子或什么的一样，摇摇晃晃地撑着被操得腿软的脚想要站起来。

　　然后以不容抗拒的力道把他再按回自己怀里，阴茎一转巧妙地顶在了早已铭记住的那一块特定的软肉上。

　　''啊、啊啊。。。！‘’医生受被他这猝不及防的一下顶得真的是丢盔弃甲，眼泪都快要掉下来了，整个人都失去了力气软绵绵地靠在他怀里，全身乏力只有任他玩弄。这还不够，患者攻的手钳住他的腰就开始肆无忌惮地大开大合起来。骑乘的姿势、双腿的大开让医生受甚至连遮掩和闪躲都做不到，完全是被卡在对方身上，被迫在重力下一次次任由自己最隐秘的地方被坚硬的性器就着温水由下而上破开，恶狠狠地干到深处。

　　就算下身这样暴烈地进攻着，患者攻还能游刃有余地用和抽插动作截然不同的温柔语气舔着他的耳垂问：‘’医生，你不舒服吗？我轻一点？‘’

　　医生受头昏脑涨，什么都听不清楚，跪坐在患者攻怀里简直觉得自己快被烫坏了。从下身相连的地方不知道怎么的蓦然升起一股热度，一路灼烧到他的大脑，分不清是男人的体温、性器的热度还是摩擦的滚烫。来自身体内部的冲撞凶猛又无情，像是想要把肠子操破一样的激烈。可是环抱着他的患者攻的手臂却坚定又有力，青筋微微鼓起，肌肉紧绷，充满了成熟又强悍的雄性特有的安全感。也许脑袋也被烧坏了吧，偶尔抬起眼睛看去，也是觉得这男人帅得天理不容，声音也是好听得不行，低垂着睫毛抿着唇沉溺在性事里的样子更是性感度破表，空气里都像充斥着荷尔蒙一样迷人。

　　恍恍惚惚地居然觉得要是能在他怀里待一辈子也不错啊。

　　这样的想法诞生后，反抗和逃离的动作就再也做不出来了。医生受反而像献祭一样主动贴近了患者攻，靠在他怀里脸埋在他肩膀上，还伸出双手环住他的脖子，表达出完全的臣服和迎合。他的后穴也顺从地配合着被操干的节奏，在肉棒抽离的时候吸紧，不舍地密密实实包裹着它挽留它，在被插入的时候又放松肠壁，让巨剑畅通无阻地刺进身体深处，和剑鞘完美契合。异常高温的肉穴本来就烫得性器非常舒服，就好像无数火热的小嘴吮吸着它一样。医生受无意识的默契配合让这种快感更上一层楼，达到了心理和生理双重的层面。

　　患者攻被这样任他予取予求的医生受惹得心尖一软。他想他这次是真的喜欢上这个人了，而这种真正的做爱，而不是性交，带来的水乳交融的快感与满足竟然能够这样强烈，这也是他始料未及的。

　　刚才的动作对于一个生着病的人来说果然还是略嫌粗暴了吧。他带着几分懊悔想着。不知道会不会弄痛医生，明知道他不舒服就应该再克制一点、体谅他的。不过还好，现在悔悟应该也还来得及。

　　于是，医生受在昏沉中就发现患者攻的动作变得温柔得多了。他把手从敏感的腰部移到了多肉的屁股上，抬着他让他在自己的性器上一上一下地起伏，就像在游乐园骑旋转木马一样。不过如果说以前是像打桩一样狠戾深入，现在的动作则更像是按摩一样，顾念着脆弱的肠壁，插入抽出也不再是带了火一样的急切，多了几分抚慰的意思。下身动作放缓让他也能腾出手来照顾医生受身上其他的敏感点，比如肿大的乳头和急切的阴茎。

　　其实生病中做爱本来就不是什么特别舒服的事情。人晕乎乎的，感官自然也变得迟钝，像是飘浮在云絮之上，又像深深沉在海底之下，快感和痛感纠缠着像是微风又像是漩涡，没办法清楚地分开。非要说为什么这么做的话，也不过是因为想要试试在肠壁高热的情况下做会不会更舒服，以及在这种各位脆弱的时候能够感觉到有人疼爱有人依靠罢了。医生受其实在诱惑患者攻的时候就做好了心理准备让对方爽到就好。

　　没想到的是，患者攻的技术居然这么好，先让他在前戏的时候就射了一次，现在动作温柔下来了居然又有些舒缓的快感，而且正在他胸前和性器上作怪的双手也克制着力道，一点也没有让他觉得痛。

　　医生受沉浮在情欲的浪潮里。他感觉到患者攻在温柔地轻抚他的阴茎，不间断地有蜻蜓点水般安慰性质的吻落在他垂下眼睛时汗湿的鬓角上和仰头呻吟时凸显的喉结上。在这样自制的动作里，夹杂在肠道被热辣摩擦的闷痛里的一丝一缕的快感开始明显起来，慢慢占据了他所有的思维，让他随着患者攻的动作一起一落地自行抽插起来。

　　患者攻也乐于在适当范围内配合他。他向上扬身的时候，患者攻就向下沉腰，把肉棒拔出到近乎头部；他坐下身体的时候，患者攻则同样向上顶弄，阴茎在短短几秒内又完全没入他的身体，硕大的龟头撞进蠕动着的深处，撑开紧致的肉囊。这种玩法让两人的状态永远不同步，每一次进入都非常彻底，非得让艳丽的穴口把粗壮的阳具吃到根部不可。

　　快感是逐渐积累的。在这样不急不缓却特别有质量的抽插下，一切都是徐缓缓的，不会让医生受觉得太难受。因为没有可以压抑自己射精的欲望，没有再过太久，患者攻和他十指交扣亲吻着，顺理成章地在医生受射出的同时在医生身体深处高潮了。敏感的指缝被侵入的感觉让医生受难以控制地痉挛着，身体发热手心潮湿，不由自主地射出一股又一股染着透明前列腺液的精液。他们在这场性爱里互换了几乎一切体液，却谁也没有觉得肮脏，只是心里溢满了餍足。单纯肉体交合不可能得到的餍足。

　　患者攻退出自己的舌头，又舔了舔医生受的嘴唇，和他额头贴着额头调笑地说：‘’医生，我把治疗你的药剂一滴不剩全部都注射进去了，你要赶快好起来哦~''

　　医生受喉咙都叫哑了，全身软绵绵的一点力气也提不起来，闻言只是向他扬起一个虚弱的笑。

　　''糟糕！’‘患者攻突然叫起来。他们刚才做得太投入了，在没注意的时候，水都凉了。他懊恼无比也心疼无比地给医生受仔细擦干身体迅速裹上浴巾抱到柔软的床上小心盖好被子，自己则只是毫不在意地随手一擦。

　　医生受睡前必须再服一次退烧药。但是因为刚才那一场性爱，医生受此时连一根手指头都抬不起来，更别说拿杯子吃药了。患者攻见状毫不犹豫地把微苦的胶囊含在嘴里亲吻上去，用舌尖把它直接顶进医生受的喉咙，让他在不会接触到苦味的情况下将它吞咽进去，然后又迅速渡去一口清水，帮他滋润口腔。医生受无意识地渴求他嘴里甘甜的水液的姿态让患者攻心里一动，考虑着下一次KISS也用这种办法引他主动。

　　不过眼下更重要的还是让他养好身体。喂完了药帮医生受裹好被子发汗之后，患者攻又让他靠在自己怀里给他按摩头部。看着无力地蜷缩在自己怀抱里随着按摩的力道轻轻呻吟的医生受，他的心里充满了柔情和爱怜，恨不得能以己身代替他难受，又恨不得能穿回一小时以前在那个轻易被医生诱惑的自己脸上狠狠扇一巴掌！

　　幸好，也许刚才的热水浴是有效的，又或许是性爱真的有发汗的作用，医生受的病情没有再恶化。依偎在男人怀里，还是刚刚一起做了世界上最亲密的事情的男人，让他觉得暖洋洋的非常舒适。太阳穴上按摩的双手也力道适中，有效地缓解了头痛，他不知不觉中就睡着了。医生受靠在患者攻怀里仿佛靠在最令人安心的地方，嘴角还带着一抹满足的笑意。

　　而患者攻就这样注视着他的睡颜，不时测量一下他的体温，帮他掖掖被子。

　　直到整个世界重归寂静，他才沙哑着声音在医生受额头上落下心疼的轻吻：’‘医生，你退烧了，安心睡吧。我爱你。’‘

　　医生受不知道做了什么好梦，露出了一个幸福的笑容。

　　【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 　　  
> 今天跟朋友一起出门，路过一个广告牌‘’改变从现在开始‘’
> 
> 因为那字写得真的很草很狂放，我就很自然地念了出来：‘’。。。攻受从现在开始‘’
> 
> 觉得自己好像暴露了什么。。。然后。。。就没有然后了啊。。。
> 
> 现在朋友们（尤其是女孩子）都在用一种很奇怪的眼神看着我怎么办qaq


End file.
